The Veil
by AMightyGato
Summary: AU! After the war, Hermione Granger becomes an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries. Years of work led up to the moment of which she could ask herself "Can she reverse the Veil?"


_AN: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction I posted on here and I hope you like it!_

Determination: \di-ˌtər-mə-ˈnā-shən\

n. a quality that makes you continue trying to do or achieve something that is difficult; the act of finding out or calculating something; the act of officially deciding something. Determination is the word that would describe Hermione Granger. Especially if she was helping loved ones. She was one dedicated witch, and no one ever detested

It was five years after the last Wizarding War and things looked like they have returned to normal. Of course it will never be same as it was before but progress was definitely on the up swing.

Each member of The Golden Trio was successful in each field of occupation they chose. Harry Potter became an Auror and became head of the department soon after. Ron Weasley was co-owner of Weasely's Wizarding Wheezes in Diagon Alley, helping his older brother George with the loss of their brother, Fred, in the war. Last but not least, Hermione Granger worked for the Ministry of Magic. Not in Magical Law (although she had a few pro-werewolf laws passed to help her friend Remus Lupin) but in the Department of Mysteries. She vowed to help the Wizarding community to get rid of the dangerous mysteries, like the Veil, so no more people would perish at the hands of it.

Today Hermione Granger was putting out her last playing card. She had spent the last six months aggressively researching the Veil. Hoping, praying, for something that could help her reverse it. You see, that was her brilliant idea. If she could reverse the Veil maybe, just maybe she could get Sirius out of there. She had read somewhere that the Veil wasn't something that killed everything that fell through it. It was more like a Draught of Living Death potion. It would put the body in a stasis, until someone was smart enough to get them back out. Hermione hope she was the smart one to do this. She wasn't called the brains of the Golden Trio for nothing. Her target was Sirius Black, the last member of the Ancient and Noble house of Black, and the man who she undoubtably had a crush on in her fifth year. Her feelings for him never left so that is why she is trying her hardest to bring him back. Oh, she wasn't bringing him back just for her, dear Merlin she wasn't that selfish. She was bringing him back for Harry so he could have his Godfather back. For Remus to have his best friend back. For Tonks to have her favorite cousin back. For everyone who needed him back for their own personal reasons.

She reached the room where it sat. It's ghostly appearance seemed to mock her. This was it. All of her research came down to this moment. She said the incantation and used her wand in intricate movements. Then she waited. And waited. Waited some more. She waited till she knew it was dark outside and the stars sparkled above. She waited till she knew Molly would be questioning why she was late to dinner. She waited till she knew Harry was on the verge of sending out a search party, for she was not answering her owls, or her mobile muggle phone. She waited for the man who would never come.

On the verge of tears, she stood and began walking to the elevators, to go home, a home with out him. She was walking until she saw a flash of light and heard a groan. Spinning on heel, she saw a naked form at the base of the Veil. Hermione rushed back over and fell to her knees. There he was. There was Sirius Black, in all his glory, pretty beat up, but alive. Alive. The word barely registered in Hermione's mind before she bursted into tears of joy. She scooped up his head in her lap and cried of happiness. "Oh Sirius," she whispered.

His eyes fluttered. "Mione?" He muttered.

"Yes, Sirius, I am here, and so are you" she grinned with pure happiness.

"So am I," he became fully awake at a certain realization, "Hermione, I am naked"

She laughed "I am not looking, nor do I care,"

She looked into his dark grey eyes. Eyes that she could get lost in. Overcome with he elated emotion, she began peppering his face with small kisses; whispering things like "You daft dog", "You stupid pain in the arse" and "I missed you"

"Hermione," he chuckled softly "I missed you to," He grabbed the witch's face and studied it. "You've aged," was all he said.

She cracked a grin "Of course I did Sirius. That what people do when time passes,"

"How much time exactly?"

"I'd say about eight years, give or take,"

"Eight years?!" He sat up urgently "What about Vol-"

"He's gone. The war had been over for five years Sirius. Harry is okay, so is Remus and Tonks. You wouldn't believe how much has changed-" she trailed off. You wouldn't believe how much has changed, and I am still completely smitten with you.

At the mention of his godson, Sirius exclaimed "Hermione, love, I need to get back, to see them!"

She took off her cloak and handed it to him. After transfiguring it into a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt, she grabbed his hands and all but dragged him to the nearest fire place (for she was not sure on if he was safe enough to Apperate yet).

Landing with a soft 'pop' outside the Burrow, Hermione turned to Sirius.

"It's a little late to ask this but, are you okay?"

"Yes, love,fine!" He kept peering over her shoulder to the house that emitted a warm friendly glow.

She sighed and retook his hand with hers.

She led him to the Burrow, which within minutes she would present him back. When in a few minutes Mrs. Weasley would scream and drop the dessert. In a few minutes where Harry regained his Godfather, and Remus his best friend. When in minutes their life would slowly be pieced back together.

Dedication is a word that would describe Hermione Granger, but so would beneficial, successful, thoughtful, brave and kind of heart. For one thing Hermione Granger definitely is dedicated. Especially when comes to the ones she loves.


End file.
